The use of powerful and rapidly developing high resolution imaging techniques (e.g. the development of the green (and other) fluorescent protein markers or fusions, optical sectioning, sample sparing multi- photon excitation, fluorescence resonance energy transfer (FRET) analyses, and newer fluorophores) has allowed information on the localization and interactions of proteins much more accessible to a large segment of the research community. Such techniques are quickly becoming standard methodologies for most basic scientists, not just cell biologists. The goal of this proposal is to provide ready access for members of (primarily) the Department of Biochemistry at Emory University to state-of-the-art multi-photon, UV, and laser scanning confocal microscopy. Access to the proposed instrument will allow technique development as well as having an immediate positive impact on the ability to obtain certain types and quality of other types of data readily achieved in at least eight laboratories (5 major and 3 minor users) currently funded by the NIH to the extent of more than $2.2M direct annual costs. Three principal goals will be achieved with the purchase of this instrument; it will (1) allow ready access of a group of well-funded investigators to high resolution confocal microscopy for detailed protein localization, FRET, and quantitative approaches to biological problems, (2) provide for multi-photon excitation imaging of samples to minimize photodamage, photobleaching, and allow deeper penetration of tissue sections, and (3) extend into the UV range for illumination capabilities to extend the types of chromophores, FRET pairs, and multiple channel recordings available to investigators. Goals #2 and #3 are not possible with any instrumentation currently available at Emory University.